Probably Wouldn't Be This Way
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: If she hadn't met him, losing him wouldn't have hurt so much. AU since "Cyclonia Rising"


Here's my first try at a songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks _or the song "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way". _Storm Hawks _is property of Nerd Corps and "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" is a song performed by LeAnn Rimes.

* * *

Storm Hawks—Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

By WhispertheWolf

Piper stared at the stone in front of her. She read the words inscribed on it. "Here lies Aerrow, a great Sky Knight and hero and a loving friend." Tears wouldn't come anymore. She had no more to spare.

The Storm Hawks had died with him. Without him, they just couldn't keep going. So they had gone their separate ways. But whenever Piper needed to talk, she always came back to the one person who always listened and always tried to understand. The one person she loved.

She opened up her calendar and looked at her schedule. She went as far forward as next week, scanning to see what she had planned. Then she turned back to the stone. "Hey," she began.

_Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son._

_Everybody says he's crazy._

_I'll have to see._

She thought about all the boxes she still had to unpack at home.

_I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came._

_I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves._

Then she realized she was going on about everything and nothing.

_I'm probably going on and on._

_It seems I'm doing more of that these days._

"I probably should skip right to the point," Piper said it last. "I've been thinking a lot and I've been confused. I mean, when I think about it…"

_I probably wouldn't be this way._

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad._

_I never pictured every minute without you in it._

_Oh, you left so fast._

"But then, did you leave? Gosh, I don't even feel alive anymore! What would I have done without you in my life?"

_Sometimes I see you standing there._

_Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch._

_Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much._

"And sometimes I wonder if I should have gone to the lake that day. If hadn't, I wouldn't have met you. Perhaps we'd both be better off."

_God gave me a moment's grace,_

_'Cause if I'd never seen your face,_

_I probably wouldn't be this way._

Piper sighed. "I think I'm going crazy, talking to you like I am."

_Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you._

_Susan says that I should just move on._

"Even the other Storm Hawks say I should let go."

_You oughta see the way these people look at me,_

_When they see me 'round here talking to this stone._

_Everybody thinks I've lost my mind,_

_But I just take it day by day._

"If it hadn't been for my mistake, if I just dodged the strike, you might still be here. If I had never met you, you'd be alive and well." She looked to the sky. "And me? Well…"

_I probably wouldn't be this way._

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad._

"I just can't seem to live without you."

_I never pictured every minute without you in it._

_Oh, you left so fast._

"But you didn't leave. You're still here with me. You're watching out for me and wishing to comfort me, just like you always did."

_Sometimes I see you standing there._

_Sometimes I feel an angel's touch._

_Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much._

"I still don't know whether meeting you was the best or worst thing that ever happened in my life."

_God gave me a moment's grace,_

_'Cause if I'd never seen your face,_

_I probably wouldn't be this way._

Piper sighed again. She'd been here long enough. It wasn't like the stone would talk back. The stone wasn't Aerrow. Aerrow was gone. And if she hadn't been there to screw it up, this whole thing…

_Probably wouldn't be this way._

Piper was running over the things she needed to get done in her head. They were right, after all. She had to let go. Next week, she would give it her best try.

_Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son._

_Everybody says I'm crazy._

_Guess_ _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _see._

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review!


End file.
